


Broken Glass

by bemorejake



Series: Walking in Time [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Pictures, Post Break-up, just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorejake/pseuds/bemorejake
Summary: heart·break/ˈhärtˌbrāk/nounoverwhelming distress.





	Broken Glass

The rain outside made soft banging noises against the glass on the window.  _ Splat, splat, splat.  _ The rain droplets on the semi-broken roof panels are even louder.  _ Splat. Splat. Splat.  _ Chanhee’s head is down on his desk, fast asleep. He  _ was  _ studying for his history final, but days of little sleep caught up to him first. His face scrunches up in displeasure. 

_ “Sunwoo, please!” Sunwoo stops in the middle of the hallway, angrily turning around to face Chanhee. _

_ “What do you want me to say? That I still want to be with you after you spend more time on drama and work then me? You don’t even fucking text me anymore. A simple hello every once and a while would be nice!” Chanhee tries to step closer to him, but Sunwoo steps back. _

_ “Please just listen to me-” _

_ “I’m done listening, Chanhee! All I’ve done for months is listen to you! The problem is you never listen to ME! I’m done with the games you’re playing. WE’RE done.” Sunwoo stomps away. Chanhee reaches out, but before he could step forward, his knees gave out beneath him. He falls to the floor hard.  _

Chanhee finds himself bolting up from his desk. The notes that became his temporary pillow were smeared with tears, the notes were smudged to illegibility. He curses himself while wiping his face with a tissue. It’s been a month since Sunwoo broke up with him. The memory of the moments leading up have been plaguing his dreams since then. Chanhee has been too afraid to text him. Sunwoo has been avoiding him. Sitting with Hyunjoon at lunch, quitting the math team, even separating himself from Younghoon and Changmin, just incase they happened to be with Chanhee.

Chanhee washes his face, trying to get himself to wake up more. Walking back into his room, he tries to salvage what notes that he can. He knocks over a picture frame. The frame leaps off the desk, glass shattering as it hits the floor. Chanhee curses himself. He picks up the glass-less frame. The picture inside is a picture from last summer. Sunwoo shooting him with a water-gun in Jacob’s backyard. It’s his favorite picture of them together. Chanhee has an urge to tear it up. Rip it into millions of pieces. But he can’t. Sunwoo mean’t, no, means so much to Chanhee. His sunshine, his prince, his puppy. He looks at the other photos on the desk. Random candids taken by each other or their friends, selfies taken after dates, group photos from parties. One picture, Chanhee took himself, is of Sunwoo sitting in a flower field. The sun shined on him so perfectly that he looked like the sun in human form.  

The same urge came to Chanhee as he held that picture in his hands. To break it. Ruin the beautiful memories just as Sunwoo had ruined him. He puts down the broken frame and picture and turns around the other. 

_ For your #NewShot. -S.  _

Tears pricked the edges of Chanhee’s eyes again. The tears stung more than the glass stuck in his hand, like acid in his eyes. This time the urge doesn’t go away. Chanhee turns around and throws the frame towards the opposite wall. The glass cracks loudly and the frame splinters. Chanhee falls to his knees again, the feelings of that day filling his mind. He screams. Louder than he should, but he screams. Weeks of pain pour out of him in the form of crippling screams, acid-like tears, blood seeping through the skin of his hands. He sobbed into the wooden floor beneath him. Smaller screams escaped through the sobs. Chanhee knows he fucked up, he knows this is all his fault. He ruined everything. He made the love of his life leave.

_ Zzzrt. Zzzrt. Zzzrt. _

Chanhee’s phone buzzes from his bed. He regains his breath and stands up.

**[Moon emoji]:** _ Two missed calls  _

**[Giraffe emoji]:** Channieeeeeeeee

**[Giraffe emoji]:** I know ur studying but uve been MIA for WEEKS pls leave ur house

**[Bread emoji]:** _ Four missed calls _

Chanhee inhales sharply at the messages, but one notification makes his heart stop.

_ [Instagram]: New post from  _ **_sun.wo0s_ **

Sunwoo hadn’t posted on instagram since they were together. What did he have to post? Chanhee just stared at the small pop-up for what felt like an eternity, until a crash of thunder startled him and he taps on it. Oh. 

**_sun.wo0s:_ ** _ you take my pain from the past away _

Okay. Yeah. Sure. Chanhee doesn’t care. Psh, nope. He doesn’t care that the photo in front of him is of Sunwoo and Haknyeon. Of course not! Why would he care that someone he still feels deeply in love with moved on so fast? 

**INCOMING CALL:** _ [Bread emoji] _

Chanhee sighed deeply. He answered the call.

“Finally you pick-” Chanhee cuts him off.

“How long have you known? About him and Haknyeon?” Younghoon inhales. There’s whispers on the other end.

“The entire time.” Chanhee scoffs, a little too aggressively. 

“Seriously? When the fuck did this start?” More whispers.

“A week after, you know. I promised I wouldn’t say anything. I’m sorry, Channie. Please understand I just didn’t want you hurt more.”

“A fucking week? Seriously?”

“He said he would tell you himself.” Chanhee laughs bitterly.

“By telling me himself? That means posting on instagram with a sus caption that’s obviously towards me.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. I’m fucking fine. I’m great. Wonderful.” Younghoon starts to say something but Chanhee hangs up before he could say anything else. Memories and scenes of their relationship playing throughout his head.

_ Babe! Look over here! This is worthy of a picture frame. _

_ Come onnnnn, take a break from studying, cuddle with meee.  _

_ I can’t make it tonight. Yeah, again. I’m sorry. This is the last time, I promise.  _

_ I love you.  _

Words of the past flooding his brain again. Impulsive ideas and bad thoughts swirling within the memories. Chanhee grabs his phone again.

**[Nail painting emoji]:** _hey_

**Sangyeon:** _ I’m guessing you saw the post _

**[Nail painting emoji]:** _  maybe _

**[Nail painting emoji]:** _ you used to date haknyeon, right? _

**Sangyeon:** _ yeah _

**[Nail painting emoji]:** _ wanna come over? I got booze _

**Sangyeon:** _ you know what? Fuck it. Sure. I’ll be right over. _

Chanhee smirks to himself. Only he knows his intentions. Who cares about Sunwoo? Chanhee has someone, and somethings, else on his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some angst to vent and I wanted to write SunNew so i put them together. Woo.  
> Twitter: adorenyu


End file.
